


Bunny in the Oven

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Half shifted sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel doesn't know what he's done wrong after an unexpected withdrawal from Adam. But he's going to find out.





	Bunny in the Oven

Nigel said it as an afterthought as he watched Adam eat chocolate carrots naked in bed while he tied off the condom.

"I wouldn't wear these things at all if I didn't have to."

Adam tensed and stopped eating, his cheeks flushed from their excursions.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and kissed Adam softly.

"Don't apologize, Bunny. Just not exactly wanting kids right now and I desperately want you. I'll survive."

Adam had settled against him still somewhat tense but Nigel felt him relax when they were skin to skin. He buried his nose into Adam's neck and fell asleep.

He didn't think anything of it and life went on.

The first time it happened was unexpected.

Nigel had decided to bring home Easter shit: chocolate carrots, plastic eggs, and a fucking Happy Easter sign for his door. They were mates now, yes, but not officially moved in entirely much to Nigel's worry. Adam spent most nights at his place, in his bed, but they would go to Adam's as well.

He had anticipated Easter time for a number of reasons:

One, he could start buying up all the chocolate carrots so the idea of Greg would fade. Though really Greg barely spoke to Adam now and didn't work on days Adam did.

Two, he could buy cute bunny things and stick them all over his place so Adam would feel more at home.

Three, he had an excuse for the bunny ears.

The ears were a gag from Darko, punishment for the still delayed meeting of his mate and best friend.

"You wanna keep him hidden in your place and his burrow? Here then. Be a bunny wolf."

Nigel had sneered and put them on, wore them all day while he worked and pretended to ignore the stares.

But now he was headed home, phone in hand as he walked out of the bar.

Adam answered on the first ring.

"Hello."

His voice sounded strange, an odd mix of flat and fearful. "You all right, bunny? Feeling ill?"

Adam was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I don't think I'm coming over today."

The words made Nigel freeze up, worry and rejection suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

"You're not feeling well?"

Adam paused. "No."

"I brought you chocolate carrots and--”

"I have to go."

Adam hung up and Nigel stared at his phone. He shook himself and tried not to panic. They were mates, this wasn't a rejection just time alone. Adam needed that sometimes.

The rest of the night he spent trying not to go to Adam's door and beg to be let inside. He ate the melted carrots and watched some fucking bunny movie on the TV.

A day.

He'd give it a day.

Two weeks passed before Nigel decided to break into Adam's place.

Every phone call had been quickly answered and finished, Adam's voice increasingly more hollow and his excuses vague.

"I don't think you want to see me."

"Darling, why wouldn't I want to see you?"

Adam hung up and Nigel left more things at his door, looking like a lovesick idiot when most of them were rejected.

It had been such a fantastic week after they'd shared bites, fucking and growing closer. He had no idea what had happened to change things but was going to find out.

Adam had not been going to work, he wasn't allowed within much distance of the place but he had noticed Adam not leaving. The food service had delivered odd things like chicken and beef, not normal for a vegetarian.

Darko had listened to his woes at the bar and seemed oddly quiet on the whole thing.

"You love him?"

Nigel glared. "Of course I fucking love him."

"Then let him work this out. Mates can't stay apart forever."

He was done with waiting.

The night before he'd left the easter bunny sign bought to make Adam feel better and put it on the door, he came back to see it in tatters the next morning.

Adam was angry with him and he had to fix this.

It was late, a time he knew Adam would be asleep. He went from his fire escape to Adam's, climbed down and stopped outside. Nigel was surprised that the window wasn't locked, pulled it open and froze immediately.

"Oh."

It smelled heavenly inside, a mix of Adam he wasn't familiar with but needed to be closer to. He slipped in and hurried to the bedroom.

The room was a disaster.

A large lump of blankets and what looked to be his own clothes was in the middle of the bed, the rest of the room was a torn apart mess.

He stepped in closer and immediately Adam sat up, his eyes were wide as he stared. His bunny was shirtless and wearing loose fitting pants. Nigel had never seen Adam look more beautiful.

"Nigel."

Nigel sat on the bed and reached out his hand.

"Bunny, whatever the fuck I did just please let me fucking fix it. I have these," he reached into his pocket and held out a container of pink peeps, "You didn't like the carrots so I thought you might like these pink ones."

Adam's mouth trembled and he crossed arms over his middle, "You don't want me like this."

Nigel leaned forward, breathed him in and nearly doubled over from the scent so close. "Bunny, I've never wanted you more."

Adam backed up and shook his head.

"You don't know, you won't want me when you know."

Nigel growled, dropped the peeps and pulled apart the nest to see him fully. When he exposed Adam's lower half he pulled him closer, ignored the protests and buried his nose in Adam's neck.

He smelled like Nigel's more than ever, a warm scent underlined with something he couldn't place.

"Adam."

Adam nuzzled into him, sniffled as he wet Nigel's neck from sudden tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought we had more time together."

Nigel could barely breathe as he lifted Adam's chin to look at him fully.

"Darling, we have all the time in the world. Nothing is wrong that can't be fixed."

Adam took Nigel's hand and brought it to his belly.

"I'm pregnant," he said the words in such a hollow voice that Nigel froze.

They'd been so careful, more than, so this was more than a surprise.

"With a baby bunny wolf."

Adam nodded, his eyes filled with tears. "I haven't been to a doctor but I know, I knew right away and you don't want babies so you don't want me."

Nigel growled, and hugged him tight.

"Bunny, you're mine. The both of you. Why wouldn't I want you?"

Adam melted against him, sniffled and clutched hard. He dug his nails into Nigel's neck.

"I love you," he whispered and scented Nigel's cheek, "I couldn't eat or sleep, I'm very tired and hungry but I hate peeps."

Nigel laughed and slowly brought them down to the bed. He kissed Adam's cheek, his chin and then his mouth. Adam sighed, thrust up against Nigel and murmured, "I'm also very sexually frustrated."

Nigel kissed Adam's nose before he pulled off his shirt and the thick scent of his mate's sudden arousal made him smile.

"We can't have that can we?"

Adam sighed and rutted against Nigel, the clothes between them made him shuck off his trousers in annoyance.

"You're ok? You're sure? You--"

Nigel kissed him softly, reached down and stroked his cock as Adam's foot started to shake. He grinned wide enough to show fangs, quickened his hand and started to kiss along Adam's neck.

"Cum for me, Bunny," he said with half a growl and bit into Adam's mark as he felt Adam spill in his hand.

"Nigel, you didn't answer me," Adam sighed, "And a handjob isn't the kind of sex I missed."

Nigel laughed and scented his neck.

"It's late, bunny. You're tired and I am fucking wiped."

"Nigel," Adam pushed him up and they stared, "Please."

Nigel put his filthy hand on Adam's slightly larger belly. "I can't fucking wait to see what we made."

Adam's mouth trembled as he asked, "You're sure?"

He moved back just enough to lean in and press his lips to the tiny bump.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Nigel licked the cum from Adam's stomach and nuzzled, his eyes suddenly much heavier.

"What are we gonna call it?"

Adam pet his head and he closed his eyes, any thoughts of sex forgotten.

"For now? I was calling it Star."

Nigel nuzzled and his arms tightened around Adam.

"Bunny Star," he mumbled, "Twinkle bright."

Adam touched his head again and whispered, "Bunny Wolf Star."

Nigel fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke to Adam's mouth on his neck, the scent of him and the baby made Nigel groan. "Bunny," he sighed, "You need to eat."

Adam bit at his skin and Nigel bucked up as Adam teased his fingers down to the rim of Nigel's boxers.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore."

Nigel had to control his shift when Adam touched his cock, the weeks without this suddenly exploded through him.

"Oh darling, I missed you."

Adam bent down and licked down his shaft, the eager noises from him brought on a howl.

"Bunny, please, fuck I need..."

Nigel ran his hand across Adam's head and shook when he felt the long rabbit ears there. He pulled his hand off and dug claws into the bed, felt his orgasm build just as Adam lifted his head.

"I want--" Adam started, his pupils blown wide.

Nigel couldn't get words around his half changed snout, just nodded as Adam climbed over him.

The feel of his bunny's tight heat made Nigel howl. Adam's foot tapped against his hip when he started to move and he threw back his head.

"Nigel," the tail end of his name was stretched out in a long moan.

Nigel wanted to speak but words were hard to form so he licked Adam's cheek.

Adam whimpered and grabbed at his hands, set them on his hips and Nigel was helpless to fight the need to dig claws into his skin.

His eyes were dark as he bent in to nuzzle against Nigel's snout.

"Mine," the word held so much meaning, a deep guttural growl came from him as he fucked up into Adam with his knot fully tied.

He stared at the burgeoning belly on his mate, his pup inside, and came with a howl just as Adam kept moving.

"Mine, mine, mine," Adam's cheek against his snout felt softer and Nigel saw his eyes were fully bunny now.

"Always," Nigel forced out and it hurt to push back the shift but Adam bit into his neck at once, his shaky leg made Nigel howl.

Nigel felt Adam's cum between them and his whole body hurt when he pulled Adam in close. He could smell his mate's blood, cum and slick in the air.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and scented his neck, "I'm so sorry."

Adam's gentle touch through over his head made Nigel feel that much worse. "Why? I liked it."

Nigel sighed and buried his nose in closer. "You're bleeding, Bunny."

Adam pushed his head up and Nigel couldn't meet his eyes, his claws still out despite how he tried to shift them away.

"I know," he sighed and nuzzled against Nigel's cheek, "It will heal."

"You're not safe with me right now."

Adam's smile against his skin made Nigel whimper. "I've never been safer than I am with you."

He wiggled on Nigel's knot, his breathy sigh was such a calming noise that Nigel felt his claws shift away while he held him.

"Have you ever wanted kids?"

Adam lifted his head and the flush of his cheeks made Nigel touch.

"Not really no," Adam confessed, "I don't like loud things and I'm sure babies are loud."

"Not our pup," Nigel grinned and pulled him down for a kiss, "Our perfect pup."

Adam smiled and wiggled again, his shudder made Nigel buck up just a bit to tease.

"My father said I was a difficult baby. I didn't like loud things so I cried a lot. I imagine most bunnies don't? I don't know a lot of bunnies except Greg."

Nigel growled and his knot started to go down, though he wanted to do nothing more than fuck Adam hard all over again.

"No Greg talk when my knot is in you, darling."

Adam smiled. "I imagine any babies of ours will be a mix of both of us."

"I was a perfect kid," Nigel put his hands over Adam's belly, "Slept like a rock."

"Then our babies will be average."

Nigel growled softly, the swell of Adam's belly surged in him another bought of possessiveness.

"How long do bunnies have till they pop out kids?"

Adam placed his hands over Nigel's.

"Five months."

Nigel gently pushed Adam up off his knot and rolled him to his back. He pressed a kiss to his belly.

"Nigel."

He scented every inch of his kid, licked and breathed in the scent.

"Hmm?"

"You keep saying kid."

Nigel lifted his head. "Should I say Star?"

Adam touched his cheek. "Stars."

Nigel blinked. "You said you were calling it Star, Bunny. You didn't--"

Adam frowned. "I wasn't sure but when you touch me it feels like two."

Nigel let out a long breath and his hand shook as he touched over his mate's belly again.

"You're fucking sure? You won't tell me in another week it's five?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm almost sure it's two. Most bunnies have over three, it's very rare to have one."

Nigel grinned. "We're gonna need a bigger place."

Adam looked alarmed. "No I like it here!"

Nigel leaned over him and touched his cheek. "Bunny there's only one bedroom."

"But--"

"We can get a huge place by the other side of the park that has a balcony for stargazing and," he kissed him softly, "Lots of room for nests."

Adam clutched hard at his shoulder.

"Close to work?"

"Of course, darling. Whatever you need."

Adam pulled him in close and nuzzled his neck. "Okay."

Nigel hugged him and kissed his cheek. "A wolf, a bunny and two bunny wolves. The Wolf Nest."

Adam sighed. “Burrow. Bunnies live in burrows.”

Nigel chuckled. “I stand corrected. The fucking Bunny-Wolf Burrow.”

Adam whispered in his ear. “I think I'm hungry now.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

Adam paused before he answered.

“Bacon? And sausage? I don't have any but I'm very hungry for meat now.”

Nigel laughed. “Our kids are definitely taking after me already.”

He kissed Adam’s ear and gently pushed him up.

“I'll go shopping then?”

Adam gripped his arm tight and claws dug into Nigel's skin. “No, I…”

Nigel kissed him.

“Shower first? Then we can go out together?”

Adam relaxed.

“Yes.”

The shower brought on more need for closeness and for Nigel a need to please his mate. Adam knocked over the shampoo with his erratic shaking leg when he came again with Nigel's mouth on his cock.

Nigel orgasmed after when Adam bit into his mark while stroking his knot, and the feel of his belly pressed against him was everything.

“I love you,” Nigel moaned, “Fuck I love all of you.”

Adam hugged him after, his long bunny ears so fucking hot Nigel wanted to fuck him again.

“I don't want to go anywhere,” Adam sighed, “I need--”

Nigel carried him out of the shower and could barely speak when he phoned Darko.

“Meat,” he growled, “Bring meat.”

Adam's mouth was on him again and Darko chuckled. “I dunno where the bunny lives but I'll just follow the scent of cum.”

“And babies,” Nigel groaned, “Fuck!”

He heard something that sounded like shout but hardly cared. The time it took for Darko to show was a blur but Nigel woke to the sound of his friend’s voice.

“Holy shit, you knocked him up?”

The fight that ensued was broken up by Adam's whimper, and later he introduced them over steak and eggs.

“You're nothing like I thought you'd be,” Darko laughed.

Adam sat beside Nigel on the other side of the table and they shared a plate while holding hands, more for Nigel's need than his.

“What'd you fucking think?”

Darko paused with his hand on on another piece of steak. “For one, I expected longer ears.”

Nigel threw a fork at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the wonderful jazzy2may! 
> 
> Can be found here: 
> 
> http://jazzy2may.deviantart.com/art/HopnHowl-cover-685532757


End file.
